


Almost Love

by ghostqueennotmean



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (Stardew needs better tags on here), Best Friends, Break Up Talk, Complicated Relationships, Elliott is kind of an asshole, First Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Sam deserves better, Sam thought it was love, Wordcount: Under 10.000, also this was partially inspired by a Reddit video, but he wants to be!!, it is short, it was not, like elliott literally just kinda used him to live out his fantasy, nope - Freeform, oscar wilde he is NOT, takes place before the events of the game, which makes it seem dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostqueennotmean/pseuds/ghostqueennotmean
Summary: Sam never did things half-heartedly, and love was no exception. His heart was open, warm, and willing to accept new friends and relationships– after all, it wasn't like many new people came to the Valley, and if they did then they surely couldn't be all that bad.Unfortunately for Sam, his heart leads his actions more than his head. When a man with flaming locks moves into the shack on the beach, it can't help but lead him to Elliott.Big mistake.
Relationships: Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam/Elliott (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Oopa and Casper's Writing Challenges!!





	Almost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This story was written as part of a challenge my friend [Oopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzOopaMaBoiz/profile) gave to me, which was basically us deciding on a min/max word count, a fandom and characters, and one or more prompts (I came up with four dialogue prompts and Oopa was like "yup we're gonna use all of them") and then going our separate ways to write using those things!! You should go check out their page for the other half of this challenge!!

Sam liked to consider himself patient.

Really, he thought that a lot of people would _agree_ with that opinion of himself. He was patient when working at JojaMart, despite despising the manager and the fact that the corporation was ruining the river and Abigail’s dad’s shop, and he was patient with Vincent. Well, as patient as one could be when there was a hyperactive little sibling involved. He had patiently waited for his dad to come back from the war, and he was patiently learning just how much he’d changed over the years he’d been away. Sam liked learning, and he was patient. 

Elliott was the one thing that made him _lose_ that patience, though.

The man was hot and cold, always wanting to be something else. First he was an author, then a poet, then he wanted to spend time with Sam to experience life “through his eyes” (in Elliott’s words). Sam could admit that he himself wasn’t the most mature person––he wanted to start a band, he wanted to learn new skateboard tricks. He was still young enough that it felt like he was still a teenager, for god’s sakes, 22 may have been above legal drinking age but he was _still young._ Elliott, at a whopping 25, wasn’t really much better, even though he should have been. Oh, he could pretend, and he could do it pretty damn well too, but Sam knew. Sam could _see_ what he was like.

Sam was the type to start projects and never finish them, which was an issue, sure! But his projects were writing songs, or planning to build his very own skate park. His projects mostly involved himself, sometimes Abigail and Sebastian. The immaturity in his projects could be excused because his behaviour wasn’t impacting anyone else, other than maybe dragging Seb out of his room more often than the programmer might’ve liked. Or, maybe he should word that differently– it wasn’t _negatively_ impacting anyone else.

Elliott had come into town when Sam was 21, and the blonde had noticed him almost immediately. It was hard not to, considering that this mysterious stranger had just come into town to stay for an extended period of time, and everyone was gossiping amongst themselves. He was from the city, he’d never lived in a small town like this. He was older than Sam, but younger than people like Pierre and Harvey, and his hair was a thing of beauty (if you asked Sam). Jodi, being Jodi, immediately dragged her two sons out to meet the newcomer properly as soon as she could, and it was then that Sam was officially introduced to Elliott. Since then, he’d learned a lot of things.

Sebastian and Abigail, for one, could only handle so much of his rambling about Elliott and his voice and how his eyes looked like emeralds on sunny beach mornings. He learned that salt water dried Elliott’s hair out quite easily, so the man would use the shower at the spa near Sebastian’s house or borrow Willy’s or Clint’s. He learned that his shampoo smelled like strawberries, his body wash smelled like pine, and his clothes always carried at least a hint of the salty air by the sea no matter how much Elliot washed them.

Sam learned that Elliot favoured cherry chapstick, and that he had a few calluses on his fingers that felt nice against Sam’s skin. 

Really, Elliott taught Sam a lot. Or, rather, Sam learned a lot through his adventure’s with Elliott. He knew how to fish now, and how to play a few basic things on piano (with some guidance from the author, of course, but Sam could never focus too well when Elliott was helping him out), and he became even better at sneaking out and swimming. Hell, his _tan_ was looking better than it had in literal years thanks to all the time he spent with Elliott. Jodi was none the wiser, just happy that he was spending so much time with someone she considered a good influence (“what a good friend!”), which meant that Sam didn’t even have to sneak out that often after a time. Granted, it wasn’t all great.

“Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to see Elliott again, aren’t you?” The blonde paused, turning to look at Sebastian. The two had been playing The Solarian Chronicles, and Sam had just packed up to leave. He stood at the bottom of the stairs as Seb sat by the board, eyes focused on the table. Sam felt something in his chest at the sight.

“Yeah, is that a problem? I can stay longer if you want to––“

“No, no.” Sebastian cut him off with a wave. “Go ahead.” Sam turned to look at him more directly.

“No, something’s wrong. What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Sebastian.”

“You’ll hate me if I say it.”

“Just say it, please? I promise I won’t.”

“…I just get weird vibes from Elliott, okay? I know everyone in town is just fawning over him, and he’s your gay awakening or something and you love him or whatever–“

“We love each other,” Sam interjected with a frown. Sebastian sighed, finally looking up at him. 

“Fine, right. You love each other. Just be careful, alright? You’re not gonna listen if I tell you not to go–“

“Because nothing is _wrong.”_

“–Right, yeah. Yeah. Okay. Just… go.” He sighed. Sam wasn’t sure whether to glare at him or not.

“Seb…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Is practise still on?”

“…yeah. Yeah, of course. See you then.” Sebastian hummed, going back to staring at the game board in front of him. Sam looked at him for a few more long seconds before sighing, turning away, and walking up the stairs. Maru barely glanced at him as he walked through the front door, instead making a beeline to the basement stairs. Sam barely even noticed it, suddenly energized with the realization that he would be seeing Elliott in less than fifteen minutes. With a grin on his face, he began running, tripping over his feet as he rushed off the mountain and through the town square, sneakers sinking into the soft sand of the beach. He skidded to a stop just before the cabin by the water, adjusting his hair and straightening his shirt before knocking on the thick wood of the door. Elliott opened it near-immediately, charming smile already on his face. Sam felt himself flush at the sight. 

“Hi, Elliott.”

“Good afternoon, Sam! Come in, come in… excuse the mess, I’m so sorry.” Sam waved him off, setting his bag by the door and taking stock of the cabin. There were papers strewn about, overflowing from the desk and scattered on the floor. Sam scooped a few up, shuffling through them. 

“What are you writing?” Elliott sighed, and Sam finally noticed how his hair was ever-so-slightly out of place. There were dark circles under his eyes. “…hey. Hey, come here.” He pulled the author down, planting a kiss on his cheek and beginning to massage his shoulders. “Sit down, come on…”

“My, Samson, you worry over me so much!!” Sam made a face at his full name, but continued ushering Elliott over to the bed. After coaxing him to sit down, he waited until Elliot relaxed to continue pressing him.

“So…”

“Yes, so. I’ve been working day and night on my manuscript, but _god,_ it’s so hard, I’ve been hitting a wall and it’s driving me insane, Sam…”

“It’s okay, I’m right here. You don’t have to worry about that right now, okay?” Same gave him a kind smile, and Elliott finally cracked a grin. “There’s that smile!!” Elliott chuckled, and Sam felt himself flush more.

“I love the way you look at me, Sam.” The blonde blushed more, hearing Elliott laugh again. “Oh, come here, my little songbird…” The two fell into a pile on the bed, Sam on top of Elliott, talking and joking idly as Elliott played with Sam’s hair. The blonde pushed his mild annoyance at the gesture out of sight, basking in the warmth of his lover’s chest. That’s what Elliott called him, his lover, so Sam figured it worked vice-versa as well. His lover. The blonde grinned. 

“Hey, should we go to the saloon tonight? Sebastian is staying home tonight, and Abigail doesn’t come unless Seb and I are there, so you won’t have to think about them.” Elliott hummed.

“That would be nice, to not have to handle their presences… ah, but the barkeep doesn’t like me much.”

“What? Why not?”

“I address him as such, which seems to be a problem with him. He’s never said anything outright though.”

“Gus is nice, though… he doesn’t hold grudges very easily.”

“Gus?” Elliott asked. Sam paused.

“That’s… that’s his name.”

“Oh! I always refer to him as ‘barkeep.’ Maybe that’s why…”

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam hummed. “Well, we can always stay in tonight… if you’d like.” Elliott chucked, deep tenor sending electric sparks through Sam’s entire being. They settled in the pit of his stomach, mixing together to form a familiar feeling.

“I’d think that _you’d_ like that, my dear.” Sam smiled shyly.

“Maybe I would.”

“Then I’d love to indulge you.” Sam giggled, pulling himself up to kiss Elliott’s nose.

The two fell asleep entangled with one another, bare chests pressed together and blankets barely covering the two. Sam woke up in an empty bed, blankets clinging to his waist but doing nothing to combat against the cold sheets. The cabin was empty, Elliott presumably already outside, as was his habit. Sam sighed, shivering as he got up and began to get dressed. Elliott wouldn’t want to be disturbed now, anyways, and there wasn’t much that the blonde could do in the cabin. He left a quick note with a heart on it before he left, written on paper he’d slipped into his bag the day before in preparation. The author was very particular on his papers, after all. With one last check to make sure that everything was in place, Sam stepped out the door.

His eyes stung at the salty air. Or maybe it was because of something else.

Sam was very, very patient. He tried to be understanding. But it had been days and now months and Sam was finally starting to realize that Sebastian might’ve been _right._ Maybe Elliott wasn’t the best thing for him. But it was _love,_ was it not? Sam was in love, and Elliott loved him the same. Right? It wasn’t like the older man would lie, after all, Elliott was far too gentlemanly to lie like that. Elliott _couldn’t be lying!_

…well, he wasn’t. Elliott was being truthful that Sam was his lover, and that the blonde showed him a whole new perspective of the world. It just took one too many late nights, staring at a blank page of musical staffs and sleepless, for Sam to realize that… well, that was it. 

Elliott was immature. He was impatient. He wanted what he wanted, and he wanted it immediately. Elliott wanted to write, so he would write. Elliott wanted to live his life like the main character of one of the classics, and so he did––yelling for barkeeps, speaking in prose, dressing himself as the perfect gentleman. Elliott wanted the thrill of forbidden whirlwind romances, and…

…Sam was available. Sam was available, and as the situation hit him, he was currently playing along and writing Elliott a love song out of the feeling of _obligation._ It felt like his breath had been stolen from his chest, and despite the clock in his room flashing a solid 2:52 in the morning, he grabbed his phone and immediately dialled Sebastian. The other teen answered with a yawn, grumbling.

“It is _three in the goddamn morning,_ Zuzu City itself better be _on fire._ Whaddya want?”

“You were right,” Sam blurted out. He heard a pause on the other line before Sebastian apparently sat up, sheets rustling around him.

“…what happened?”

“Elliot.” Sam paused. “I– he– you were–“

“–Sam. Breathe.” Seb interrupted him. The blonde sucked in a breath, nodding even though his friend couldn’t see him. “Do you need me to come over there? I can sneak out if you need me.”

“N-no, no, it’s fine. Can we just… talk?” Sebastian hummed.

“Yeah. Let’s talk.” Sam cracked a shaky smile.

“Thank you.” He whispered. He spent the rest of the night spilling his guts to Sebastian, pretending he wasn’t crying and trying not to apologize too much. Sebastian sat with him through it all, humming and interjecting in his gruff, sleep-deprived manner every now and then. By the time morning came, announced by his mother’s 7AM alarm, Sam felt he was ready. He hung up the phone, got himself dressed, and tied his hair back before brushing his teeth and giving Vincent a kiss on the head. His little brother looked at him curiously, and he could only smile.

“I love you, Vincenzo.”

“That’s grossssss.” Vincent made a face back at him and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your face is gross.”

“Your hair is gross!” Vincent grinned. Sam made a noise of mock-offence, relishing in how his brother giggled. The weight on his chest felt a little lighter as he left the house, beat-up sneakers on his feet and bangs waving in the wind. Sebastian would probably be texting him soon. He didn’t have much time. He marched down to the beach with sure steps, knocking on the door of Elliott’s shack and being met with a muffled _“come in.”_

He hesitated. This felt raw, and fast, and almost clumsy. But, then again, hadn’t everything with Elliott been?

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Elliott.”

“Good morning, my dear. I wasn’t expecting you so early!”

“Yeah, uh…” The blonde stared at the wide back on the chair in front of him. “I… I wanted to talk to you about some things.” Elliott hummed, straightening a bit. Sam couldn’t be sure, but he might’ve glanced back to him. 

“Oh!! Well, come in, come in… although I must ask, are you always this beautiful?” Sam paused, feeling that rogue blush come to his face again.

“I– I–“ 

“Your hair simply looks beautiful in this morning light, sun shining off of every spike…” Elliott trailed off with a happy sigh, and Sam would’ve felt his heart flutter had it not felt like pure lead was just poured into his stomach.

“My… my hair.”

“Yes, you put so much care into it! You–“

“Elliott.” Sam cut him off. “Have you even looked at me this morning?”

“Of course I have, my love–“

“My hair is _down,_ Elliott. I didn’t style it.”

The shack fell silent. Elliott slowly turned around. Sam no longer felt like his knees were jelly––instead, every muscle and joint was far too tense, legs forming steel beams and spine suddenly ram-rod straight. 

“…Samson?”

“Don’t call me that.” He responded. “I’ve had enough, Elliott, was this ever really anything? At _all?”_

“I don’t know what you mean.” Elliott tilted his head, eyes genuinely curious, and Sam felt just a tinge of anger seep into his blood.

“Elliott. I have been awake for days on end, trying to write you a love song because I felt like I had to. Because I felt like I needed to, to play along with your fantasy of being Oscar Wilde or whoever you idolize today. I have been pushing away my friends, hiding this relationship from my family, I have been changing my entire life to operate around _you._ I’m tired of this, Elliott, I’m fucking exhausted of how you act and how you alienate yourself and me from everyone else.”

“Sam, stop. You’re being _ridiculous,_ you sound like a child!” 

“And you’re scolding me like a _parent!!_ I’m happy being a child if it means I get to skateboard and play music with my friends, I’m happy with it if it means I get to enjoy playing tabletop RPGs with my friends. _You_ act like a child, Elliott, you raise your voice and demand everything to be done _your way,_ and I was just the easiest person you could do that with!! Don’t–“ Elliott began to reach out. _“–don’t touch me!_ Don’t– I’m leaving.”

“Sam.”

“I left nothing in your shack, so there’s no reason for you to talk to me.”

_“Sam.”_ Elliott snapped. Sam looked him in the eyes as he reached for the doorknob. “Sam, if you walk out that door, we are _done.”_

“Good.” Sam hissed back. He could hear Elliott’s shocked inhale. _“Good._ Maybe now, you’ll leave me alone, huh? Fuck you, Elliott, I wish we never met. Hopefully after this, we’ll never have to again.” With one last glare, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. His feet took him back up the beach and across the bridge on automatic, and he didn’t even realize how fast he was walking until footsteps behind him interrupted his musings. Two strong arms wrapped around him, and he was about to struggle before the smell of cigarette smoke met his nostrils.

_“Sam.”_ Sebastian whispered, and Sam crumpled. “Sam. It’s okay.”

“I t-talked to him,” The blonde said hoarsely. Sebastian didn’t miss a beat.

“It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

Sam spun around and tackle-hugged him. As the scent of smoke and cologne wrapped around him, the salt in his eyes felt welcome for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is [casper_barnett](https://twitter.com/casper_barnett) and I'd love for you to check it out!! I'm also part of a Stardew Valley zine called "From Grandpa's Farm," so be on the lookout for when that comes out!! I'll see how/if I can share it to y'all. I hope you have a fantastic day/night!!!


End file.
